Work in the coming year will focus on continuation of present studies on the metabolism of allyl and acrylyl compounds and of chloroethanes in liver preparations in vitro. In the former series, possible oxidative metabolites of the double bond of allyl alcohol, acrolein, acrylic acid, and their derivatives will be sought and quantitated. In the latter series, the formation of metabolites already identified in vivo will be studied, in order to elucidate the metabolic pathways involved.